This is Farwell My Love,
by YAOI-fangirl-378
Summary: Naruto is angry cause he thinks Sasuke hates him what will he do... Will Sasuke tell Naruto he loves him in time to save him.... I suck at summaries... Rated M for next chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is Farwell My Love,**

**YAOI: Sadly I don't own any of these characters**

**Janet: Hey what about me??**

**YAOI: BUT I do own Janet **

**Janet: YAY!!**

**YAOI: ummm sorry she snuck into the kitchen and ate all the sugar I own**

**Janet: can I do the thingy??**

**YAOI: What thingy??**

**Janet: the thingy were you say YAOI doesn't own anything but me no Flaming if you don't like it. It might have saukeXnaruto seens that are not for minors. Rated M for Language, possible Rape, and maybe sasunaru sex yay!!**

**Can I do it next time to??**

**YAOI: Yes, on with the story**

**Janet: WAIT!!**

**'THOUGHTS'**

**"TALKING"**

_**WRITTING**_

**_--_**

**Naruto's Pov...**

I can't take it anymore! I just can't! The only and only person I've ever loved

more than a friend hates me. I can't get him out of my head. One minuet were

waiting for Kakashi sensei to show up, the next second he's trying to kill me... I can't take it So tomorrow my life changes if I can't get him to even like me as a friend Then I'm leaving.. That's right you heard me I'm going to the Akatski because I know Sasuke will never love me...

**Sasuke's Pov...**

If I tell him will he leave... but if I tell him I love him I will know if he likes me... What if he leaves for the Akatski if I tell him... I've made up my mind I will tell Naruto tomorrow I hope he doesn't hate me or think I'm disgusting for loving him...

**Normal Pov... **the next day...

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi and Sakura to arrive at the bridge.

"N..Naruto can I tell you something?"

Naruto gasped "The Emo speaks?"

"Never mind" 'Damn him'

"Ok" 'Since today's my last day in Konaha I'll try to be nice to Sasuke'

"Since when don't you start a fight Naruto??" 'What's wrong with Naruto?'

"Well I figured since it's my last day here I decided not to fight with you!!" Naruto screamed then stormed off back to his apartment

Sasuke stood there dumb-strucken. 'What did he mean last day here? Shit

I hope he doesn't kill himself' "Sasuke-Kun were is Naruto?" "I don't know

Sakura" He said with tears coming to his dark eyes. "Yo, were is Naruto?"

"He stormed of after yelling since it's my last day here" Sasuke said Tears running down his face. "What happened?" questioned Kakashi and Sakura.

"I was going to tell him I love him when he said the Emo speaks so I said never mind, then he said ok. After that I asked him why he didn't start a fight..." Sasuke started to cry, "He said, Well I figured since it's my last day here I decided not to fight with you..."

--

**YAOI: I know I'm being a bitch...**

**Janet: When do I come into this story, Is it around the time Lemony scenes??**

**YAOI: I was planning it then but now your Kakashi's long lost daughter**

**Janet: WHAT!? Please no!!  
**

**YAOI: Then shut up. Your going to spoil the ending**

**Janet: Got it **

**YAOI&JANET: See Ya Next time**


	2. The Note

Chapter 2: The Note

**Chapter 2: The Note**

**Janet: What note**

**YAOI: SHUT UP and read it if you want to know**

**Tod: Yay!!**

**YAOI: Janet do the fucking disclaimer**

**JANET: DISCLAIMER: Sadly All YAOI owns is me and Tod. No likey Yaoi no ready. If YAOI owned Naruto it would not be suitable for minors because of HOT monkey Sex in almost every episode.**

**Tod: "TALKING" 'THINKING' **_WRITING__** (Annoying interruptions by YAOI)**_

**Naruto: On with the story**

**Sasuke: Yay I wanna read the note**

**YAOI: Fine Ass wholes but no cookies**

**Naruto/Sasuke/Tod/Janet: Awww man...fine**

**YAOI: On with the Story!!**

**Naruto's Pov...**

'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT I can't believe I said that what if he thinks I meant kill my self. What if he tells everyone and they stop me.'

**KNOCK KNOCK**

'I hope that isn't Sasuke'

**Normal Pov...**

Naruto open the door to see Sasuke 'Speak of the devil' "What do you want Sasuke?"

"I want to know what you meant by that" "By what??" Naruto questioned

"By saying since it was your last day here you thought you wouldn't fight with me??"

"Oh, that ummm" "What??" Naruto then started to cry

**Sasuke's Pov...**

"Don't try to stop me from leaving teme" 'What does he mean?' "Go away teme" "Not until you tell me what you are going to do." "I'll tell you tomorrow" "No you will tell me NOW" "Get the fuck out of here now" was all he said before slamming the door in my face. 'He's going to Akatski I bet... I have to tell the Hokage'

**10 minuets later**

"WHAT" "I think Narutos going to the Akatski" "Why" "I don't know all he said was don't try to stop me from leaving then slammed the door in my face." After I said that The Hokage (I don't remember how to spell her name) shouted for Iruka to come in then told him what I said. "Are you sure he's leaving" "As sure as I know I love him." I stated

"We need To find him!!" Iruka shouted

At Narutos house 5 minuets later

"His door isn't locked" I said as I was opened the door. "Strange"

Narutos house was empty. I started to look around for Naruto when I looked in his room I saw a note on his bed so I read it then shouted "Guys come look at this" when they got into the room I showed them the note that read,

_**For anyone who cares, **_

_**I'm going to the Akatski to let them have the nine-tailed fox. I am doing this out of pain, because the one I love loves another **_(or so he things)_** if you care enough to want to know who I love I'm telling you now I love Sasuke Uchiha last surviving Uchiha not including Itachi. I have left for that reason nothing you say nor do will make me come back. No, I don't care about my dream of being Hokage anymore just knowing Sasuke will never love me is to much pain to handle. I tried to end my life through cutting myself but Kyubbi kept healing them so good bye. I love you Sasuke goodbye.**_

_**The Demon Child,**_

_**Naruto**_

**Normal Pov...**

"I love you too Naruto... Iruka, Tsunade I'm going to find Naruto"

"He shouldn't be to far away" Iruka said. "I'm giving you a month to get him back until then I will say you three went on a month long mission." "Three??" "You, Naruto, and Iruka" "We leave in 10 minuets go home, pack something, and meet me at the gate when your done" "Ok Iruka... I hope we get to Naruto In Time" "I agree completely Sasuke"

**YAOI: I know it was a short chapter but it was because nobody fucking reviewed you bastards starts crying in a tight ball**

**Sasuke/Naruto/Janet/Tod: review Bastards or we will hunt you down and make you review**

**All except me: Enjoy see you next time bastards **

**Me: crying horribly in my little laptop/Emo/punk ass bitch/cry corner if I don't get 3 reviews I wont continue**


End file.
